


The Best Treat

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: For @auduna-druitt's End of Year Challenge over on tumblr.





	The Best Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For @auduna-druitt's End of Year Challenge over on tumblr.

James T. Kirk was not a patient man. So when you told him that you had a surprise for him after the trick-or-treaters were gone, he suggested that you tell him before. But you just laughed and kissed him on the cheek, saying that he would his surprise when the candy bowl was empty. He nearly tripped on the welcome mat in his hurry to get outside.

Two hours later, there was only a few pieces of candy in the bowl. The little girl climbing up the steps of the front porch couldn’t have been more than six years old. Jim’s heart melted at how adorable she was in her Starfleet command costume.

“Trick or treat!” Demora said with a proud smile, holding out her candy bag.

Jim grabbed three pieces of candy from the bowl and dropped the,, into her bag. “I like your costume, De,” He told her.

Demora’s smile grew. “Thank you.” She glanced at the last candy in the bowl and leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Can I take that one for Uncle Pasha?” She asked. “He’s sad ‘cause he’s too old to trick-or-treat.”

He chuckled and held out the bowl for her. “Of course.”

“Thank you!” Demora took the Kit Kat and bounded down the stairs, running to where Pavel stood at the end of the driveway.

Jim waved to him before walking inside, making sure to turn off the porch light. “Hey, Y/N! The candy bowl is empty!” He called out.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Was your answer.

It took all his will walk down the hall and not sprint like he desperately wanted to. “What’s the surprise, sunshine?” He asked as he rounded the corner.

You were sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, a tray of cupcakes that most definitely weren’t there when he went out for trick-or-treat duty. You smiled at him and made a “come here” motion.

Jim couldn’t stop himself from sprinting this time and nearly ran into the counter. “Easy there, cowboy,” You laughed.

He had a retort at the tip of his tongue when he saw the picture next to her and the writing on the cupcakes.

_I’m pregnant._


End file.
